El cumpleaños del Doctor
by Elewenfm
Summary: Clara le prepara una sorpresa al Doctor para un día especial.
1. Chapter 1

Clara estaba ese día más enigmática de lo habitual. El Doctor no se atrevía a preguntarle que le sucedía porque ya la conocía; entrometerse en su intimidad era inapropiado; por muy Señor del Tiempo que fuese, siempre existían unos límites…

Aunque se los hubiese saltado en alguna ocasión; el Doctor era muy inquieto y necesitaba averiguar el misterio que encerraba su compañera imposible.

Ella no tenía porque saberlo.

Mientras tanto, la joven se había pasado la tarde encerrada en la cocina de la TARDIS intentando hacer un _soufflé_ en condiciones; ya se le habían quemado tres, y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Le tenía que salir delicioso, se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo.

Por fortuna el cuarto le salió perfecto: era de plátano, la profesora Song se lo especificó en su último mensaje espacio-temporal y a ella le pareció buena idea. Dijo que a él le gustaría; además preparó un menú especial compuesto por natillas, palitos de pescado y té.

Clara apenas había visto al Doctor comer mientras viajaba, solo lo hacía en momentos determinados, y sus platos preferidos eran los británicos, italianos y franceses, puesto que la mayoría de estos eran invención suya: pastel de carne, pizza, _ratatouille_…

La joven terminó de batir la mezcla y la vertió sobre el molde que había terminado de fregar. No quería usar demasiados utensilios para realizar una receta tan sencilla, al fin y al cabo lavarlos le costaba un minuto.

La estancia tenía un aspecto _vintage_ de los años sesenta, y sin embargo, estaba equipada con una tecnología desconocida en el siglo XXI que facilitaba las tareas a sus usuarios.

El Doctor tocó la puerta nervioso, a veces se portaba como un niño pequeño que necesitaba salir al parque a jugar al pilla-pilla con los demás y no podía contenerse, necesitaba estar activo:

— ¿Estás bien, Clara?—preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta el Señor del Tiempo.

— ¡Ay!— Exclamó ella al quemarse los dedos con el molde del dulce—Estoy bien. Solo quería estar un rato sola, ¿tan complicado es de entender?

—De acuerdo, solo quería decirte que hemos llegado—comenzó a decir inquieto—, bueno, a algún sitio, todavía no sé dónde. Por si querías verlo…

— ¡Ah! Sí, voy—replicó Clara, nerviosa, mientras se apresuraba a recoger los utensilios y a esconder el _soufflé_ para que el Doctor no pudiese encontrarlo: la habitación tenía multitud de cajones y armarios, por lo que no resultó muy complicado buscar uno adecuado.

—Ya estoy—dijo con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de ella.

— ¡Oh! Clara…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar!—Le reprendió la muchacha alzando el índice.

El Doctor asintió.

— ¡Vamos!

Al salir al exterior hacía tanto frío que tuvieron que regresar a por los abrigos.

—¿Por qué la TARDIS no tiene un termómetro para saber la temperatura que hace en los sitios donde aterrizamos?—se quejó Clara.

—En realidad lo tiene, pero no funciona—explicó el Doctor—es muy extraño.

Clara frunció el ceño. No le gustó como sonó eso, la TARDIS se la tenía jurada.

Así que trató de centrarse en el paisaje desconocido: había empezado a nevar y en la lejanía se podían ver luces de Navidad.

—¿Dónde estamos?—quiso saber la muchacha.

—Pues…—comenzó a decir el Doctor…


	2. Chapter 2

_PLANETA PRAGA, 25 DICIEMBRE, AÑO 1804. ACUDE CARIÑO, ES UNA EMERGENCIA X_

El Doctor leyó el papel psíquico varias veces antes de decidir si debía acudir a esa llamada; nadie se despedía de él con un beso cuando se comunicaban por este medio, excepto una persona y era imposible que fuese ella.

Sin embargo, era demasiado curioso para quedarse así y si había alguien en peligro no se lo perdonaría jamás, por lo tanto puso rumbo de inmediato hacia el lugar indicado. Viajaba solo; Donna se había quedado en su casa muy a su pesar porque su madre tenía gripe, dejarla con Wilfred en ese estado no era buena idea.

Cuando la TARDIS llegó a su destino, no vio nada extraordinario que lo hiciese correr, los turistas caminaban de un lado para otro, igual que lo hacían siempre en ese planeta para no perderse detalle de los monumentos, que eran una réplica exacta de los de la ciudad de la Tierra con el mismo nombre: el castillo de Praga, la catedral de San Vito,…y los mercadillos de Navidad. Incluso la nieve lo era, pero era una copia demasiado buena para que los visitantes pudiesen apreciarlo.

Esas no eran las únicas copias que se iba encontrar en ese planeta, descubrió algo que le llamó la atención: una cabina azul que se parecía mucho a la suya. De hecho, cuando se aproximó a verla se dio cuenta de que lo era, la podría reconocer en cualquier parte, aunque sospechaba que se trataba de una TARDIS futura debido a su aspecto exterior. Tenía un tono más intenso y una pegatina redonda en la puerta.

La puerta estaba entornada, así que decidió entrar.

El interior había cambiado por completo y no le gustaba, estaba iluminada por una luz mortecina que le impedía ver con claridad, alguien las había bajado, era posible que fuese la propia nave.

Encendió el destornillador sónico para ver mejor y en ese instante distinguió la figura dos mujeres junto a la consola que tenían unos rostros muy familiares, además no eran hologramas, eran de carne y hueso.

Sus dos corazones comenzaron a latir con violencia al reconocer a Jenny ¡Estaba viva! No podía creerlo, su hija había sobrevivido al disparo en el pecho y él no lo sabía.

La otra era la misteriosa arqueóloga que había conocido en la biblioteca, también la creía muerta. Murió para salvarle la vida. No obstante, estaba ahí delante, esperándole en pie, con su sonrisa desafiante.

— ¡Jenny!—Gritó el Doctor— ¡Oh! No puedo creerlo, estás aquí, pero ¿cómo?

Ambos se abrazaron.

— ¡Oh! Fue cosa de ella—aseguró, señalando a River, cuando le dejó respirar. Era una joven muy efusiva, se parecía a él.

El Doctor miró a la profesora buscando su respuesta.

—_Spoilers_, chico guapo—contestó ella, guiñando un ojo.

—No te esperábamos tan pronto—añadió Jenny—River dijo que vendrías, pero te has adelantado…

—Por una vez…—intervino la profesora.

—Leí la nota—aseguró mostrando el papel que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Te dije que funcionaría—añadió River giñando el ojo a Jenny.

El Doctor las miró desconcertado.

—¡No habéis cambiando nada!—exclamó a continuación el Doctor—aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo ¿dónde está mi futuro yo?

—No tardará mucho en venir. Nosotras somos parte de la sorpresa, aún no sabe que estamos aquí…—prosiguió Jenny.

—En su TARDIS—terminó de decir el Doctor.

Ambas asintieron.

—¿Una sorpresa?—inquirió arqueando la ceja.

—Sí, no te he hecho venir para nada—contestó River.

—Eso tiene sentido—susurró el Doctor rascándose la cabeza.

A continuación River Song se marchó a la cocina a por unas tazas de té y una copa de _champange_ para ella. Cuando regresó, los tres se sentaron en las escaleras para continuar conversando.


	3. Chapter 3

El undécimo y Clara regresaban a la TARDIS cansados de pasear por el casco antiguo planeta. Lo más extraño que les había sucedido fue que no les pasara nada sorprendente: la máquina expendedora de billetes del metro estaba rota y tras arreglarla con el destornillador sónico tuvieron que correr para poder alcanzarlo porque estaba a punto de salir de la estación. Además tuvieron que rescatar el cachorro de una mujer gato: este se había encaramado a la rama de un árbol para jugar con unas campanillas que lo decoraban y se negaba bajar.

Clara iba cargada con bolsas de adornos de Navidad; su intención era decorar su habitación de la nave con ellos, y también la de su apartamento en Londres.

La joven le tomó la delantera al Doctor para entrar antes en la TARDIS, sin embargo, esta se negó a abrirle la puerta.

—¿Por qué tiene que hacerme esto siempre?—dijo furiosa.

—¡Oh! Seguro que no es nada, solo tienes que tratarla con cariño—le indicó el Doctor.

Clara resopló.

—Noto algo muy raro…—prosiguió sacudiendo su cuerpo—es como si ya estuviera aquí dentro…

—Eso es imposible ¿verdad?—inquirió la muchacha.

El Doctor ladeó el cuello y después abrió la puerta de la TARDIS con facilidad.

—Tienes que tratarla con cariño—explicó el Doctor.

Al entrar, el Doctor descubrió el motivo se sentía de esa forma: su anterior regeneración estaba en frente de él mirándole cara a cara sonriendo, tenía un pelo fantástico visto desde fuera.

—No puede ser, ¡no puedes estar aquí!…—exclamó el undécimo sorprendido.

—Puedo, mi TARDIS está fuera—carraspeó la garganta—quiero decir, cerca de esta.

Los dos Doctores se observaron, no solían perder el tiempo mirando su reflejo en los espejos, y esa era su opción más parecida. Hicieron los mismos gestos: primero de frente y después, de perfil.

—¿De verdad estaba tan flaco?—gruñó el undécimo.

—¿Yo tendré esa barbilla?—se quejó el décimo.

—¡Eh!—dijo el undécimo haciendo una mueca de desagrado—un momento: ¿dónde está Clara?

—Espera ¿Quién es Clara?—quiso saber el décimo.

—Hum…Clara será mi futura compañera…—dijo el otro Doctor sin parar de moverse.

El décimo arqueó una ceja, le gustaba el nombre. Era un buen nombre.

— ¡Oh! sí, y te encantará, aunque a veces es un poco gruñona, y tiene la costumbre de perderse—aseguró—¡Clara!

—Ya estoy aquí—anunció la joven llevando el _soufflé_ entre las manos. Luego, lo dejó sobre la consola de la TARDIS. Detrás de ella iban las otras dos mujeres transportando el resto del menú.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—Preguntaron las dos regeneraciones al unísono.

—Es tu cumpleaños, querido ¡Felicidades!—Exclamó la profesora Son.

—Fue idea de River—aseguró Clara, ella nos ha reunido en este planeta. Dijo que acudirías más regeneraciones, pero solo estás tu ¿también eres el Doctor?

Ambos cruzaron las miradas sin comprender nada.

Entonces el undécimo se abalanzó sobre Jenny para abrazarla y besarle.

—¡Oh! ¡Jenny! ¡Jenny! ¡Eres tú! ¡Estás viva!—exclamó—¿la habéis visto? ¡Está viva!

El resto asintió.

—¡Ah! Ya lo sabíais, claro.

Repitieron el gesto, incluido el décimo Doctor.

—Así que este es tu nuevo aspecto…—dijo Jenny al fin.

—Sí, y tú no has cambiado en absoluto, eso es una buena noticia.

Jenny sonrió.

—¿Qué opinas?—preguntó tocando las solapas de su levita.

—Es diferente…—apreció siendo diplomática.


	4. Chapter 4

Las dos regeneraciones del Doctor, su compañera, su hija y River Song se sentaron alrededor de los mandos de control para compartir comida y confidencias; tenían muchas historias que contarse.

Jenny había viajado por numerosos planetas, visitado diversas ciudades y recorrido cientos de bosques nublados, mares congelados y cumbres sumergidas. En esos sitios había conocido también a las distintas razas que las poblaban, cada una de ellas le resultaba más fascinante; algunas eran amistosas, otras no tanto.

Las otras dos mujeres la escuchaban con interés, mientras que el Doctor intervenía de vez en cuando contando sus historias.

—¡Ah! Y tengo mi propia nave espacial—anunció Jenny entusiasmada—se llama Ave Fénix.

El resto asintió.

—Eso es una buena noticia—dijeron al unísono los Doctores.

—Tenéis que verla, se repara sola y es capaz de navegar por las nubes de lava del Hefestos.

—¡Brillante!—exclamó el décimo.

—También tengo algo para vosotros—hizo una pausa—para ti—se corrigió.

—Para mí, para vosotros ¿qué más da? Quiero verlo ya—replicó el undécimo frotando sus manos.

La muchacha sacó de una mochila un enorme libro que rezaba en su cubierta: "La historia de la Guerra del Tiempo".

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?—Quisieron saber los Doctores. El undécimo se apresuró a custodiarlo.

—Es complicado de explicar…—aseguró su hija resoplando.

—Y esto es para ti—dijo dirigiéndose al décimo mostrando un sobre lacrado.

—¿Para mí?

La joven asintió.

—No lo abras hasta que entres en tu TARDIS—le indicó.

El Doctor lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin decir nada.

Luego se despidió:

—Creo que me debería de ir ya, esta reunión es una paradoja y podría causar muchos problemas en el universo—explicó.

—¡Oh! Sí, las paradojas—resopló River Song…

Clara no comprendía de lo hablaban, sin embargo, le gustaba ese Doctor y no quería que se marchara.

—¿Te volveremos a ver?—inquirió.

El Doctor se encogió de hombros.

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó el undécimo.

—Ha sido un placer.


	5. Chapter 5

El Doctor se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sin saber donde se encontraba. Minutos más tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, acompañado por una mujer pelirroja que estaba sentada en un sillón junto a su cama.

—¿Donna?—susurró.

—Ya era hora que despertases hombre del espacio—le dijo.

—Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?—quiso saber.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí porque nos has dado un buen susto. Mi abuelo escuchó el sonido de la TARDIS y al ver que no aparecías decidimos entrar, te encontremos desmayado en el suelo y pensemos que lo mejor era traerte aquí.

El Doctor frunció el ceño. Se tocó la frente y después sonrió.

—¡Ah! Pero ya estoy bien, ¡gracias por cuidarme Donna!—exclamó abrazando a la mujer.

—No tienes arreglo—suspiró ella.

Más tarde, el Doctor se quedó a solas. Estaba mucho mejor, así que se levantó, se arregló la ropa y calzó sus zapatillas. Antes de salir corriendo vio caer una carta al suelo. Entonces, se agachó para averiguar de qué se trataba, no había remitente, era solo un sencillo sobre de papel.

Al abrirla leyó una tarjeta que decía: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Doctor!"

Este arqueó la ceja al desconocer quién la había escrito, Donna seguro que no fue.

Además, la enigmática misiva contenía una fotografía animada de una muchacha rubia que saludaba a la cámara.

—¿Jenny?—musitó.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Era imposible que fuese ella.

—¡Doctor!—llamó Donna desde fuera. Esta llamada le sacó de sus pensamientos de forma repentina.

—¡Ya voy!

El Doctor se apresuró a guardar aquel inesperado regalo en el cajón de su mesita para regresar a la consola de la TARDIS con su compañera.

—¿Me has echado de menos?—sonrió.

—¡Oh! Vamos, marciano—exclamó la pelirroja ladeando la cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny y la profesora River Song se habían marchado en sus respectivos transportes: la primera en su nave, la segunda nadie lo sabía.

El Doctor y Clara volvían a estar solos en la TARDIS.

—No tenía ni idea de qué tuvieras una hija, quiero decir, antes de que River me buscara—comenzó a decir la chica.

—Es complicado…—dijo el Doctor mientras daba vueltas entorno a la consola de la nave.

—¡Oh! Vamos ¿has tenido un _affaire_, Doctor?—inquirió bromeando—puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a la señora Doctora.

El Doctor la miró con los labios apretados y los ojos muy abiertos, no le respondió.

—¿Dónde vas a guardar ese libro?—quiso saber.

—En lugar seguro—dijo al fin.

Clara sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a Las Vegas?—sugirió el Doctor a continuación.

—Perfecto, Las Vegas me gusta—contestó la muchacha emocionada.

El Doctor encendió el panel de control y la TARDIS se perdió a través del vórtice temporal una vez más.


End file.
